The One
by TheMilkman9985
Summary: Alex and his dragon striker have had a hard life. After being offered to return to a different time they accept but will it be all they expected it to be and is there a chance something will be off? Yes, of course there is. There life is never normall.


"It's a beautiful morning eh striker" Alex asked his black dragon.

"**Depends on how you look at it**" his dragon rumbled

"True, true"

"**All in all though, I say we will be fine**"

"I hope so" Alex looked at the ground "I don't want another fiasco like in the city with the army" he shuttered.

"**Well at least we know what to expect**"

"Yea, like don't fly anywhere close to a army base"

"**Your idea**"

"Yea, yea. We'll camp here for now and head out in the morning, find someplace secluded to train"

"**No arguments here**" the black dragon layer down in the cave curled up next to his rider.

"**Just think how far we have come, it amazing**"

**_(A long time ago)_**

Alex was walking through the forest after his mom kicked him out. Alex is a 13 year old kid who was pretty average. Played a sport,got okay grades in school,160 pounds, around 6 foot tall. His summer had finally started to come to a close. His mom was trying to get him out one last time to do something and get off the couch.

"Why can't I just stay inside? It's not like there is anything to do out here" he kicked the ground. A loose pebble flew over a small Cliff he liked to come to.

It hit the ground a roar was heard. Wait, what was heard?! His senses were telling him to turn tail and run but he didn't, he was locked in place. Why? He always had that curious nature to him.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this" he look over the edge to see this big black figure. Wait a second. It looks like a night fury? He looked at its back tail fin and nope not toothless or at least not yet.

The night fury's head shot up as it's ears twitched. It spotted Alex and took a stance. Alex's face had pure fear on it and that only escalated as the night fury to a shot a his face and he barely had time to dodge. The night fury shot another plasma blast a the underside off the cliff causing it to collapse.

Alex fell down and cut himself up on the way down. He fell before the great beast and it pounced on him pinning him on the ground by his neck. The look on Alex's face was pure horror. The beast saw this a chuckled a bit but wanted to make this quick. He charged up a blast in his throat.

Meanwhile Alex lay in his claws. He looked up a the dragon one last time with pleading eyes. The dragon huffed and Alex knew his fate. He gave in to the dragon's will and closed his eyes and laid his head back.

This shocked the dragon, a Viking would never do that! They fight to the end. He was just being chased by a group of them when he fell out of the sky but there was a flash then trees. So many trees.

He shot his blast next to the boy and the force knocked him out. He was perplexed by his own actions. Why didn't he kill him? He huffed and examined the boy. He didn't look like a Viking, no his clothes are different actually he smelled different too. Like cleanliness instead of grime and dirt with bad Body oder.

His clothes seamed to be made with a thinner fabric and was a lot softer and dedicate but still tough. For some reason he just couldn't do it. The look on his face plagued his mind. He try to fly away but as soon as he tried he remembered with a sharp pain that his wing was broken and due to the cliff and the small ravine like area they were in they couldn't get out without flying or help.

The human started to stir showing the signs that he was awakening. The dragon hid in the cliff's shadow. Alex rose up and looked around a sighed a breath of relief then scampered up the cliff climbing it like a pro and ran home.

**_(Next day) _**

He was sent out once again and started looking for something to do. After a long lecture last night from his mom he had wondered what he saw. Did he dare go back to the cliff? To answer that yeah, he dares.

He approached it and looked down. The dragon was still down in the ravine looking drained. He stood up and left before it could spot it only to return tomorrow.

The next day the dragon was looking worse that's when he spotted it. It's wing was broken so it couldn't fly away. He had a piece of venison with him from his last deer. A few pounds actually.

He slowly crawled down the cliff to the waiting dragon who after 3 days without food has lost a lot of strength. The dragon looked up the saw the boy from a few days ago. He snapped to a defensive stance the best he could. Alex stopped. The dragon smelled the food and softened his stance a little.

"So your a little hungry are you?" The dragons stomach growled. Alex handed out a piece of meat to the dragon. He approached but stopped when he saw something shiny by his waist. Shiny+human=Bad

The dragon growled and the boy stopped. Following the dragons gaze he saw his revolver he had brought. Reaching for it the dragon growled. He took it, placed it on the ground and slid it away. The dragon stopped growling a walked closer looking for any more shiny objects. When he found none he stepped closer. Alex held out the piece of meat and took it eating it down quickly. He saw he was holding more a pounced on him ripping the other meat out of his arms.

"Whoa!" He he screamed. The dragon saw his fear and got off of him. He look at the human in confusion as to why he is helping him.

The boy got up and looked at the dragon weird "how hunger were you?" The dragon waited to see what else he had in store for him "hello, then my name is Alex, now what should I name you? How about atom?" The dragon made a annoyed sound "striker?"

He thought for a moment then rumbled in agreement.

Alex tried to walk close to striker but every time he did he got growled at. So after after a while he gave up.

**_(Later at the ravine)_**

What was wrong with me? Letting a human feed me. I could be killed for this! Yet it feels right. Like he is just trying to help. He did give me food and a name. Never had one of those.

Striker shot a blast at the cliff in frustration. He let out a load roar that rattled the trees around him.

Why? The only thing running through his head. Should he let him be his friend or just run away when he got the chance? Still he feels different around this human, like he knows him from somewhere or that he trusts him. Sigh, I'll figure it out later.

**_(Next day)_**

Alex returned with more meat to feed to striker. Slowly he walked closer to the dragon. Striker saw this and sat down. Alex held out his hand and to see if he could touch him. He closed his eyes and looked away. Striker knew what he wanted to do so now it was decision time. Should he let him near him?

Striker pressed his head into the Alex's hand. He opened his eyes and saw striker's. They both pulled back but didn't run away. Striker cocked his head in confusion at his own actions. He had just willingly let a human touch him yet it still felt right. He felt like he was supposed to.

This went on for a few days as Alex brought more and more meat to striker. He let him get closer and closer to him until he let him just lean on him in general "I wish I could understand you better"

Alex got up and brought over some supplies to help strikers wing. It was still bent wrong and the bone needed to be set "um striker, do mind if I see your wing?" Alex asked striker who held out reluctantly held out his bad wing with a tinge of pain as he did so whimpering a bit.

"Wow, this is bad" his wing had fresh blood on it and the base was bent at a weird angle "now how should I put this, I need to nudge the bone into place" striker knew what he meant and his eyes went to slits.

"Calm down, look I need to to this so your wing will heal faster" striker nod in defeat after looking into Alex's eyes and seeing sincerity "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt a lot. You might want to bite down on something" striker looked around and found nothing to use so Alex went back and found a lot blankets for him to bite into.

"Here you go" striker took the blankets wrapped them around a thick stick making the gag bigger for his jaws. He scooped it up in his mouth and laid down waiting for the pain "ok bud, here we go"

Alex started to move the wing into place and striker howled in pain biting down hard. A few crunches and pops was heard while he was moving the wing that made him sick but he had to keep going for striker. With one final thrust of strength he wedged it into place.

Striker cried out with a roar as that happened and fell down completely on the ground. Alex rushed to stop the bleeding and cover it up. He put more and more bandages on it and finally after 20 minutes he could rest. He walked over to striker to see how he was doing "hey bud how's it feel" he whimpered in pain "well at least it will heal better right?"

**_(A week later)_**

Striker and Alex became better friends as time went on. His wing had healed and was able to fly away but he always returned the next day. He allowed him on his back after a few days of flying on his own to get used to flying

**_(Present)_**

"Ah, good times eh bud"

"**If you call breaking your wing a good time than sure**"

"Lighten up striker, we wouldn't know each other if it wasn't for that"

"**True but could it had been under different terms. I despised those weeks, couldn't do anything**"

"Well be thankful. Now, we need some fire wood and to secure this cave for the night, want to help"

"**I pass**" striker grinned.

"Get your lazy scales up"

"**Why don't you make me**" striker said in a taunting tone.

"You asked for it" Alex ran at striker and tackled him to the ground effectively pushing him on his back. Striker was surprised by this and was caught off guard which gave Alex the upper hand for a while that was in till striker realized what was going on and push Alex off of him. He then proceed to jump on top of Alex and pin him to the ground.

"**I win again**" striker was chuckling.

"Well I hope you would, your how much bigger than me"

"**For the size doesn't matter, only effort you put in. So with that maybe you'll beat me on the next day**"

"You going to let me up or..."

"**Nope**"

"I'll make you pay later if you don't" Alex was grinning like a madman

"**How will you do that?**"

"Oh, I don't know. You will just have to wait and see"

Striker rolled his eyes and got off of him. They then went out to find firewood after a few more nudges from Alex. They stayed the night and striker when out and hunted for some game. He returned and Alex was siting next to the fire on his iPad listening to music.

"**What you listening to**"

"Hmm, oh just some wubs"

"**Figures, what else do you listen to**"

"Only thing I like"

**_(A year and half later)_**

After that day they went out to find a new home. They searched for a while but everywhere they went there was civilization. Considering they are wanted for reasons... They tried to avoid them lets just say that.

After about a week they found a island that was uninhabited and a nice cave to stay in for the time being. The duo fortified it and lived there for a year and a half. The whole time they were having constant training, night fury style. It was hard training to but no just for Alex. It was laps around the island, thinking problems, fighting training (think of like sensei training) and strength.

They were strong minded and willed after so much of this. They have grown close and helped each other out went needed. Only a few times they got hurt and even still they were stronger than normal.

By now striker speed was incredible. He was soaring way faster than normal. His attacks were ramped up in power with a few hidden surprises. This wasn't the only one who was changing.

Alex now being older was stronger,faster, more agile. He was able to flip with ease and climb basically anything. He trained with a makeshift spears, daggers and staff. With excellent swiftness and strength he could hunt down targets and fight or assassinate them without any sweat.

Along the way he made constant changes to striker's saddle, albeit rough but they got the job done. He was now able to stand if he wanted, and striker had a more range of motion. Alex had made a knight-like set of armor from the old scales of striker. One thing he had been noticing was that the scales were constantly thickening after a rough session but molded so his movements were still right on track.

After one long day of training in the morning they decided to take it easy for the rest of the day off.

"My back" Alex rubbed his back and moaned.

"**Well a guess that's what happens when you fall down a mountain for trying to speed climb it**"

"I guess bud, never knew rocks were so hard"

"**I not even going to dignify that with a response**"

"Thanks" suddenly striker stated to shake and flail at the wind a little to regain steady balance "whoa! Bud, what's going on? I didn't think you were that tried!"

"**I'm not! I don't know what's going on but I'm going to land!**"

They saw a small sea stack and landed on top of it "what was up with that"

The sea started to ripple and waves crashed everywhere around them. It formed around the base and rose in columns until it was circled around them. A archway open up to reveal a man with a glowing Aura around him. He spoke with a powerful voice.

"**_ARE YOU THE ONE BY THE NAME OF ALEX AND THE DRAGON RENAMED STRIKER_**" they nodded shaking I little from the words of the man "**_I AM ODIN AND I COME WITH A OFFER, I ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO RETURN STRIKER AND YOURSELF TO A TIME WHERE HE IS NOT THE ONLY DRAGON_**"

"W-what Odin? You-you can't be real but you are? And other dragons I-is there such a thing?"

"**_YES, AND DONT BE ALARMED, I WILL NOT HARM YOU. I HAVE WATCHED YOU OVER THE PAST YEAR TRAIN AND GROW OLDER AND I KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE. SO I ASK YOU ONCE MORE DO YOU ACCEPT_**"

"Hum, I-um. Striker?"

"**Wait back to my own kind! Yea!**"

"Oh, so I see you opinion so why not"

"**_THEN LET IT BE DONE_**" the walls all crashed in on them and plunged them into darkness. They felt a mix of heat, cold and the slushing of water for a few seconds then it all when black.


End file.
